North City
Gianor steps in the middle of North city, staring all around, getting used to his surroundings. Natch comes and ask Gianor for a friendly battle to test his strength. Bring it on, Natch said. Space pod crashes into moutains, Reizou walks out, coughs "Where am I?" "well where ever I am, there's no way the high and mighty will ever come out this far in the galaxy...." Sits down on rock "HELLO??" "I should go I can't wait here forever..." flys off.. Kid Gogeta comes flying over the moutains and sees Reizou"hey you what are you doing here"asked Kid Gogeta flying down to him "i finally got here"Flame said looks up and sees Flame"never mind i got to get someone"said Kg flying up and the air after Flame"flame wait up"yelled Kg flame looked back"hey gogeta"flame said "Flame you need to watch your back i sewer you going to die one of this days(epic for shadow)ok where are you going"asked Kg "me im looking for a fight with someone that is powerful"flame said "y look for one we can fight 1 more time but not a real battle ok and this is going to be the lasted one"said Kg "ok at the the time chamber"flys to kami look out with gogeta Reizou flys from a mountain top "Hello? I thought I heard someone..... Darn........." Comes back"hey you whats your name"yelled Kid Gogeta "Hello, are you the one who was here before?" Says Reizou "yes i am i just want to know who you are i am Gogeta most people call me Kid Gogeta"Said Kg "My name is Reizou, I've traveled a long way to get away from my past, heh, the only thing I've ever ran from.." Says Reizou "Ok so i am guess in you are from the cold planet right"asked Kg "Regetably.... I HATE ALL MY RACE STANDS FOR!!! S-s-sorry I lost my cool there for a moment... I am disgusted by what my race does..." Reizou stutters "Same here my race worked for frieza just to kill people so i am here on earth"said Kg forming a kai blast in his hands "I was a low-class so I did'nt get army I worked a coward...... I quickly rose to general because of my amazing power.... When i finaly figured out how wrong it was I felt like an idiot... and knew what i had to do..... I killed him and any one who would die for him... not just to get out of the contract he held over my head for years.... it was to stop his murderous rampage through the galaxy.... then his family and there armys came for me, i knew i couldn't kill them all..... i fled.... like a coward....." Said Reizou "well your safe her..."said Kg but 2 space pods came down to earth Looks up "What?! There's no way those high and might freaks found me out here!" Trembles Reizou Gogeta flys at the pods holding is power at full strangth Reizou attempts to charge ki bast and nothing happens "WHAT!?!?!?! HOW CAN THIS BE HAPPENING?!!?! I CAN'T USE KI, ECXEPT TO FLY!!!!!!!" Screams Reizou Kid Gogeta blasts both pods"that was easy"said Kid Gogeta about to fly back to Reizou "Lets hope so......" says Reizou The two people in the pods came out to be nappa and turtle lol "So Gogeta, how did you come to be on this planet?" "um to get away from those two there"said gogeta flying back as fast as he can "Gogeta do you have any idea why i lost my abilities to use ki?" Says Reizou "Low ki power level but we got to kill this two now"said Kid Gogeta starting to act scared "I can still kill some people without ki!" says Reizou "HEY YOU ARROGANT FREAKS!!!" Taunts Reizou "um that is not a good idea"said Kg starting to hide "How tough are these two?" asked Reizou "i dont know but they killed frieza's men"said gogeta caming back up "We can take'em..." Flame falls on them Flame flys back into space Flame comes back down "Hey you guys need me?" Flame said as he powered up After the Battle, Shockan is flying threw the sky when he sees a destroyed battle ground. He lands, and says "Wow, I wonder what happened here." After Shockan looks around a bit more. He says, "A pretty intense battle must have happened here. I doubt anyone could have survived. Well I guess their is no point just looking around,I should be on my way. " And then he flies off. 2 hours later Flame flys by again and sense shockan power "Shockan was here." Flame said at korin tower then he flys off. Tensho lands. "Master Roshi Are you here?!" He yells. Tensho then sees Master Roshi in a hotel room on the top floor staring at the Television "Finally I've found him." Tensho proclaims excitedly and then fies up to the window and knocks on it, "Master Roshi open the window!" He yells. Suddenly, he falls to the ground unconscience. He wakes up an hour later and goes to Namek, realizing that he is dying. Guitare's space ship lands "Is this earth ill go to that city and see if anyone is there" He says Puzzled "I am bound to find someone" Guitare says flying through mountains "Find who? Maybe I can help!" Collgeta says coming out from a mountian "Hello nice to meet your presence. I am Guitare a Namekian looking for two namekians named Tensho and Dendsho." Guitare says bowing "Dendsho is at school, and well... Tensho, well I'm sorry to say, but he's in hell with my mother and father." Says Collgeta "What that is horrible. I was sent here to find Dendsho son of Tensho and to help him release his inner abilitys i can release anyones thanks to Elder Moori" He says "Would you like me to release yours?" He asks Collgeta "Yes, please!" Collgeta says exighted Guitare walks towards Collgeta and touches her head and focuses his Ki " Now focus your energy" He says "Yes sir." Collgeta focuses her enegery like told All of the sudden a large flashes of light come out of Guitares palm and hit Collgeta "The process is complete" He says and bows Collgeta in shock "....Wow!! I don't know what to say!!!" She ays exighted "Your Knowledge and Power has been increased" Guitare says "When releasing your escence i sensed you got power from anger that will now be a stronger power for the original power has ben formed into your normal" He says "Thank you so much, Guitare!" She says. Kazam appears in the mountains, meditating. He begins to hear obscure voices in his head that gradually become louder. A dark aura builds up around him, and he eventually becomes overwhelmed and collapses. After he woke up, he flew away, continuing his training. "WAIT!" Becocco shouts calling for Kazam Reizou sits in his crashed space pod with the lid open, violently eating an apple with a smile on his face. Reizou finishes eating the apple, then throws the core into the air and shoots it in to little peices with a volley of death beams. Then he looks at his new armor and smiles, then yawns and falls asleep. Reizou wakes up, yawns, and stretches. He looks at his shiny new armor and smiles, then flies down to the city. Reizou's cooking up some Jiffy Pop in his makeshift shack in the mountains watching the tv in the other room with an expression of mild amusement, he is wearing just his jumpsuit, his freshly waxed battle armor hangs from a hanger. Reizou is now known as the Snake Hermit (because of his races serpentine traits), he occasionaly trains young fighters, but the world's been reletivly calm for quite a long while now, and Reizou is very happy to finaly rest his battle wary, beaten body and mind. Reizou sits on his small metal framed futon watching a mediocer sitcom and drinking cans of green tea flavored milk teas. He stands up, streches, walks to the window, opens the blinds and looks up to the nights sky at earths two moons one made of stone, one made of steel.. He sighs... then lets himself fall back on to the futon, but hits his head on one of the metal bars, jumping up in a string of curses, grabing his head and hoping around screaming obscenities for a few breif seconds, before tripping over U his coffee table, when he hits the floor he doesn't even bother getting up and just lays there staring at the celling, and sighs... Becocco knocks on the door of the shack. H Reizou jumps up, feels for the 44. Magnum on his TV stand. He stand infront of the door with the gun aimmed at it, and shouts through the door "WHO'S THERE?!?!" (opens door) "Holy jamole! What the flip you doin man!" Becocco says in shock Stumbles back "Who even, are you!?!" Reizou yells "Wow, for someone so strong you show cowardice." Becocco says with a hint of shame "And anyway, don't you know the look of your own race?" "Cowardice?" Reizou says scratching his jaw with the barrel of his 44. Magnum "Using a gun with a power that big? I don't think you need that at all" Becocco says "And besides, that bullet probably wouldn't do anything to you anyway" He gives Becocco a perculiar look, blinking a few times, looks at his gun, looks back to Becocco. "Eh.." stands there for a second. "Who are you? Everybody of my race usualy, pretty much wants to kill me... And you have hair..." Becocco sighs as he gives the explanation again; "I was born on a different planet, and my mother was a saiyan, never did meet my father though. And I have no interest in killing, unless I have something to protect. Heh, you could say 'pacifist blood runs through my veins', heh heh." "Uhh.. nkay.. then what do you want?" Reizou says looking at Becocco with a strange blank stare "Your gonna have to come out of retirement, even though you gave up fighting, that strange planet is still here!" As he points to the sky. "And recently, it has been releasing bands or small furry creatures that have demolished a few towns and are stealing supplies. 2 saiyans and an Ice-jin have landed on the planet and are trying to end it, but wth your substantual power......this threat could vanish" He says clenching his fist and looking at Reizou with a deep care for the universe. Groans loudly, walks inside, sets his revolver on the stove top, makes sure his oven is off, pulls his battle armor over his head, turns off his TV, grabs a can of leeche flavored milk tea, downs it, walks back outside, "Lets go, and get this over with, what-ever-your-name-is.." starts flying up (As they are flying to the planet, an explosion happens about 1,000 miles from their location) "Did you hear that?" Reizou says, looking around "Tch! Darn it! Another attack!" Becocco says as he powers up, his hair sticks strait up and a blue aura encases him as he yells in anger, then, he slowly powers back down "Besides, my power is not enough to beat them, alone their weakest member can handle me easily. I doubt I will be any help in battle to you" He says in shame. "Yeh.. Yeah.. There'll be plenty of time for self pity afterwards..." Reizou say unamused O Natch falls to the ground trying to fight Dark fire,"Get out of my head"! Natch says fighting Dark fire,"I WILL NOT WE ARE NOW ONE AND WHAT I SAY GOES, FACE IT NATCH YOU'VE LOST CONTROL OF YOURSELF AND BECAUSE OF THAT I WILL TAKE CONTROL". "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh", Natch yells as Dark fire takes over him mentally and physically. After Dark fire obtains control a mass of energy gathers around Natch and explodes. The city is left into nothing but rubble due to the blast.The time for talk is over, the time for vengeance is now, Natch says before flying off. Just then, Gianor teleports right in front of Natch as he is flying away "Are you okay Natch? You seem a bit......wild and angry." Gianor says slightly confused I'm better than ever, me and Dark fire are now one and I feel the power, Natch says. A voice suddenly Started talking to Gianor and Reizou."Hey!?!?Gia,Reizou!Can you her me?!" Drake(Tenchi)said. Oh great if it isnt Tenchi, can't you stop going wherever I go", Natch says. "Tenchi?How can you mistake me for that human weakling.I am Drake his alter ego,or his saiyan half.I am far stronger than him even enough to take you down dark fire.I have no concern for any of you,but Tenchi does and he keeps telling me to help you." Drake says."Reizou,Gianor if you can hear this I need you guys to hold him off while I come and gather the dragon balls to wish the dark fire out of Natch!" "You ignorant fool no one can stop me, now I don't care if you have some kind of multiple personality disorder you try to stop me and all your personalities will feel pain", Natch responds to Drake. "Hold him off? He isn't doing any wrong, all we have to do is contain his power, hopefully he won't go ballistic" Gianor says sitting down "Don''t count on it Gianor, I'm trying to hold back my Dark Fire from taking over me with the little part of me I have left", Natch says,"I don't have much time and my resistence is becoming futile". "Hey you Drake fire Meth head weirdo!I'm only helping you because Tenchi wants me too!It would be easier just to destroy you,but I choose not too." Drake states. ''Drake do not provoke Darkfire, any other commnt like that can make me lose control of my brain bringing out a merciless killer", Natch says,''You may think you can beat him but he has not taken control of me yet, now be wise about this and watch what you say or do". Suddenly Tenchi voice started to talk instead of Drake's(he was still in saiyan mode though)."Natch we can help you but you need to let the drak fire take complete control over you if we want to extract it!" Tenchi said. "If he goes loose it doesn't matter" Gianor says cracking his knuckles with a grin on his face "I've killed him once and I'll do it again!" ''Seriously...don't pro..voke him he's breaking free.......RUN AWAY"! Natch yells as darkfire completely takes over him.''Hmph... now that I'm in control I can continue my plans, but before I go...", Natch flies up and fires his Meteor Gernaider attack to completly destry the area and atempt to destriy his friends. ''Oh get up that attack was held back, I know you're still alive", Natch says "You truly are pitiful, y'know that, right?" Gianor says as he slowly appears from the smoke, unscathed by the blast. This is coming from the guy that is afraid of his wife", Natch says,''You think you're so tough but I'll kill you easily you are nothing but the dirt underneath my boot you think you're so tough then prove it". "Afraid of my wife!?!?!?!" *a flaming purple aura encases Gianor* "I love Ghiaccia, We are of almost equal strength, true, but I am not afraid of her!" He says as he walks up to Natch "I've killed you once and I'll do it again" Gianor says as he delivers a devastating blow to Natch's stomach. ''Heh he he", Natch laughs,''You ignorant fool you killed Tatch not Natch, I was fused with a weakling, and the only pain I'm getting is this headache from your ignorance, this is a attack fool", Natch appears behind and uses a pressure point attack to temporarily paralyze Gianor. ''Now die!" Natch says getting ready to blowup the area but before he can Gianor teleports everyone to safety (Kami's Lookout) Natch teleports he and Caraba to West City. "Caraba I would love to live here and raise our child", Natch says,"We could buy a house here". Tenchi lands and sits Marohan on the ground while he heals him.Marohan slowly opens his eyes."How do you feel?" Merohan looks around, "Where am I? Did I win?" Natch and Caraba notice Tenchi and Merohan. "Hey Tenchi", Natch says, "And who might you be little guy"? Natch ask. "I-I'm Merohan sir." Merohan looks down. "He's my new student!" Tenchi says beaming with happiness."Oh yeah Marohan I have something for you." He materialized a head band that says ジュニア忍(Junior Ninja in Japanese)"This for you." He turns to see his pregnant sister and almost faints,instantly giving him unpleasant memories. Grès "Hmph...he'll be okay in like a few minutes, but anyway Merohan you're a little shy huh", Natch ask. Merohan nods awkwardly. He looks at the headband then rips it to shreds and disintegrates it. "I already have a headband..." He pulls out a green head band and ties it around his head. Suddenly the headband reappears but on him as a belt."Its majic,bound to you because I gave it to you.Unless I say so it will be with you until you become a full fledged ninja,its writing will be different." Tenchi explains."I understand why you have the head band,your past......nothing to think about now." Merohan growls, "I do not want it! I am not a ninja! I'm a regular fighter, like my father!" "But your wrong." He puts his hand on Mehohans head."Who do you think taught me? For some reason your mind is linked with your fathers." Tenchi talked to him and removed his hand. Merohan, seeming anrgy, stands up and tears the head band off. "Leave me alone!" Runs off extremely fast. Natch cases him and grabs him "Listen Merohan I know what you're going through, my parents were killed when I was only six". Merohan looks at Natch, "Why are you two bothering me? I was fine on my own. And you don't know..." "Yes I do,my parents were also killed.Why I am helping you,you remind me of how I used to be alone allowing no one to get close to me..." Tenchi looks of and looks back with his eye watered up."Being alone wont solve any thing,being with some one makes you stronger.It makes you wanna do things out of your way for others.Makes you wanna protect people who cant protect themsleves.I would still be a dark person with out the help of Natch and I dont want you to have to be that way,becaue no one helped you." Tenchi says to him tearing up. Merohan grunts, "Quit crying, okay!? Fine! I'll stay!" "I like your attitude you kinda remind me of myself when younger", Natch says. " So I'll tell you what, I'll spar with you with one hànd and if you beat me you leave but if I beat you, you listen to Tenchi and give him a chance, sounds like a deal", Natch ask. Merohan sighs, "Fine mister. But, if you win, I'll stay, but none of Tenchi's headband, belt thing." "Fine." The Headband dissappears. "So, when we fighting Natch?" Merohan still seems nervous. Reizou on a quiet stroll home, from a meal, he's carring a styrofoam box and cup. Reizou doesn't notice the group untill he is upon them, because he was to distracted trying to remove a fry from the box, with out spilling anything. When the Ice-Jinn looks up at the dramatic scene infront of him, he stops, and his eyes dart around akwardly, "Umm... Hey.. Guys..." "Hey Reizou lets watch this battle!!." Tenchi materializes 3 chairs with massage buttons and cup holders,along with popcorn for them.Caraba and Tenchi sit down and enjoy themselves to the food."And to make sure we are protected." Tenchi adds a force field to the chairs that surrounds the sitter also. Merohan slips into his stance, "Another battle.." He just sighs. Natch finishes his battle with Merohan only to see Caraba in pain ready to have the baby. Caraba falls out of her seat as beads of sweat runs down her face.She screams in agony and nearly destroys a tree while doing this."NATTTCCCHHH!!!!!" "Oh man she's having the baby right now", Natch says with a worried look on his face. Natch picks Caraba off her feet and carries her to Snake way, all while she grabs Natch's hair in pain. All had seemed to be going well for north city. It seemed so peacefull and quiet as well. That was before this horrible day. Slowly, on the top of a building, a type of hole began to rip open in the air itself, until it was big enough for someone to come through. not to long after, a man steped from the portal, along with to other people besides him, one male one female. As they made it through the portal, it shut behind them quickly and quietly, being a one way and nothing more. The guy stood at the edge of the building, looking down at the city people before saying to his two lackes* Looks like we've finally made it to our new home. *His voice cold and absoute, his powerlevel being felt all around the earth as it fully unleashed, even being so far as being felt past planet namek and beyond Ace lands in North City detecting the strong powers from here. "Hmmm so where are those guys", he wonders as he looks around the city with burnt buildings and the ash covered ground. The men and his henchmen had been destroying buildings and killing innocent people so that they could have room to rebuild when ready. They seemed to be on a building above the ground when they sensed a abnormally high powerlevel approch. When they saw Ace, They raised a eyebrow, before one of them spoke up, and called down to him. It was a female voice* Hey! Who are you!? *She and the rest of ehr group quickly got down and hid their powerlevels, leaving only a slight trace of it. that he could follow "I'm Ace and you are"? Ace ask as he gets in his stance in case these guys are threats. A man quickly shot up from where he was to be in view of Ace, his foot at the edge of the burning building as he said with a smirk* The name is Daxel or King Daxel as you should refer to me. These two behind me are Noden and Nirvana. What buisness do you have on my planet? *His voice firm and demanding, acting like a true king would as the two stood right behind him, looking down at Ace Collie comes flying down and looks at Daxel. "Phew, so you're the guy with the outstanding powerlevel huh? Honestly I was expecting a little bit more pazas, but alright." said Collie. "Y-yeah what she said", Ace exclaims, being a little nervous. "Now this is Planet Earth and if you want it, then you have to go through....her", Ace says hiding behind Collie. Daxel looked down at the girl and was shocked at her appearence, sitting down on the building as he looked at her smiling* Hmm, So be it. Since i wish not to get my hands dirty, Nirvana, deal with her. But do not kill her, i wish to make her a servent of mine Nivana jumped down from the building and stood right a good distance from collie. It was clear that she was a mixture between human and demon, but seemed to favor more of her human side, unlike her brother. Noden. She smiled and slowly said* Whenever you're ready. *She was in her fighting stance, ready to take Collie down. "Pffff...Ahahahaha...Hahahaha! You're too cute. Really! I'm not going to fight a slothy minion such as yourself.", Collie chuckled. "But I suppose. You're practically asking to die." Collie stated, "Go ahead! Just beg for it." She said laughing "Yeah beat her Ms.", Ace yells from the sidelines. "Then after can you buy me a sandwich cause I'm kinda hungry....but yeah beat her". Nirvana was amused at the comments Collie had for her, shaking her head as her eyes grew fierce* You're really going to regreat talking like that to me girl. i'll make you eat those words. *Her smile was fierce as she powered up, revealing how strong she truely was* Ace watched as the two women went at it. Their power levels were so high and intimidating, but no matter, because Ace didn't want to be useless in this situation. Ace continues to watch the others battle getting tempted to join in. "Man I want to join in, but I'll need someone to watch my back", Ace says. "Where's dad when you need him". Gogeta Jr. Landed in North City to the others aid says"Since i am new here i am gonna defeat some peoples is there anyone to fight me?" Sits down to rock Lamp would Suddenly dash in from the sky, and land, using her high speeds to do so, she'd look around, eyes blue, and probably see the others. Natch lands in North City and watch's the battle progress. "Hmph so these guys are the powers I felt all the way in other world", Natch says as he smirks,"They have no idea what they're about to be up against". However Natch's smile quickly fades as he seems Daxal. "Looks like they're going to really need my help", Natch says still eyeing Daxal. "I'll go in when needed". Sakemi would step back a few meters to natch and say "Ahh. You're here, We could use some help with these two human demons." and enters combat pose. "Yeah I can see these guys are causing trouble", Natch says. "Time to end this now", Natch says as he skyrockets into battle. Sakemi skyrockets into battle as well. (Great job everyone, you did great. Everyone who participation the battle, get a total of 8,750 XP) Sakemi says "Now that that's done, I wonder, Where do we find this 'Daxal', I feel much stronger as well." Sakemi powers down to his original size. Out of nowhere, a rather powerful beam came out of nowhere and struck Sakemi through the heart. As the smoke had cleared from where the shot came from, It was shown to be Daxal who had clearly shot Sakemi with no mercy at all. As he slowly came down, his power level was steadily increasing past it's original strength, as well as his aura getting bigger and lighting sparking around him like crazy. He seemed to have been mad, and didn't really care who he had hit* It takes a lot of work to find good servants these days, you know that? Now i gotta get two more up here. and if you hadn't disturbed my slumber, i might not have wanted to kill you. *He kept a straight face for a moment and then laughed* Who am i kidding, i would have killed you anyway. But you 3 *He pointed to Natch, Ultimate, and Collie* Are going to be my new servants, to replace for Nirvana and Nodlen. *He slowly landed on the ground, his power level having grown to unbelievable levels and his muscle mass nearly tripled Sakemi fell down, And spit out blood, he would have a quite angry face at the moment, he'd quickly regenerate it, even though he was really still spitting out some blood and get up. "You know, It takes more then a broken heart to kill a namekian." And then sakemi enters combat pose again, Apparently after the battle he had increased his powers quite a bit. Daxel pulled out his long, demon like sword, having it been longer then he was for that matter, and he was 6"6.* You're a fool little namekian. I saw a namekian just like you, but of course, he was dealt with as well *He slung his sword over his shoulder. He quickly launched himself forward and right at Sakemi and kill him with a simple swing. (The daxel battle is over. Ultimate, Collie, and Sakemi shall get 38334 xp each) Ali starts walking home from school when the battle had started. She was caught in the rubble of a collapsing building. When the fight ended, she emerged from the rubble unscathed. Confused of how she survived, she starts wondering if she is even human. During a run to the library, she bumps into a tall muscular man with black hair. Sakemi enters his normal pose after the battle "Well, That was quite the battle, i didn't even get to use my new moves." Ultimate stretched out and yawned a bit, calming down now that the fight was over.* You got that right. You really helped me out there, without you, i would have died. What's your name namekian? *Just then, Ultimate felt someone bump into him. Raising a eyebrow, he slowly turned his head to look down at the person. Little did he notice, his eyes were dark red and black, not to mention the flames of a city only showing the dakrness of his shadow.* "I am Sakemi, I know who natch is and after the battle now, i feel stronger, while helping you out as well, i figured how i could improve on my abilities as a super namek, as well as figure out two other moves" Sakemi says, He then turns to the one who bumped into ultimate. "You're not the only one. I feel a great deal stronger as well. And also, my name is Ultimate. Now if you'd excuse me, i gotta go and heal up." *Ultimate would say as he shot up in the air and headed for planet ultimate, going back there to heal himself. Kuraihana flew into the city, looking around for just a place to explore. "Ah, this place looks great!" She flew down, looking through North City. All of a sudden, a girl comes walking down a hill towards the city. She appears to have long, brown/blonde hair and wearing everyday, casual clothes. It was none other, than Collie. She sees the girl, Kuraihana, and tilts her head. "I sure haven't seen her before...hm.." she says to herself. She then walks over to her, and greets her "Hello, I'm Collie. I couldn't help but notice you, having such a dashing profile." she tells her with a smile. She waved hello to the blonde haired girl. "R-Really? Dashing? I'm dashing?" She smiled at the girl, as she looked at her and her casual clothes. "I'd assume you're from around here, correct? M-My name's Kuraihana. Pleasure to meet you." She smiles back at Collie. "Thank you for the compliment, by the way.." She thinks to herself. "Gosh.. So many nice people." She sticks her hands in her pockets, tippy-toeing for no reason as usual. "By far the most beautiful person I've seen in my life." she says to her. "Oh, nice to meet you then, Kuraihana." she says while smiling. "Actually, I look pretty normal but I haven't been seen like this for ages. I'm a warrior, though. High classed, too. Not to brag though, of course." she chuckled. "R-Really..? Thank you.." She replied. "Nice to meet you too, Collie." She said, smiling back at her. "I can see that you look pretty normal.. But I honestly would've never guessed you were a warrior.. No offense.. A high classed one as well, huh..? That's so cool, you know?" "Hey Collie! I see you've met Kuraihana!" A voice from above said as it approached the two females from the sky. It was ultimate. He had felt collie's and kuaihana's powerlevels close by and decided to follow it to them. When he finally landed on the ground, he looked at collie in shock* Wow! I can't say i've ever seen you like this Collie. It's certainly a first." "Aw thanks!" She says to Kuraihana. "Ultimate! Hi! Oh, yeah I guess I don't look too heroic in this, but it's not like I wanna stay in my armor all day." she tells the both of them. "So you know her too? Well that's great that she's getting to know some folks." She giggles a bit. "No proble--" "Oh, hey Ultimate!" She looks back at Collie. "Well, I like to wear my council dress. I just modified it , so I don't have to keep my battle suit on all the time.. But I do like it, it's a pretty black.. And yes, I'm starting to get to know people." ^^ "Yeah" ultimate would say, joining the conversation slightly "I was the first to discover her actually. She's not from earth. From sector x00001 i believe?" Ultimate only slightly remembered their conversation from before, even know it wasn't to long ago. "Sector x00001?" asked a voice behind them interested. "What's that?" Ultimate turned around in shock to see the Ice-jin behind them. It had been a few years since he had seen gianor or even a ice-jin for that matter. When he saw him, he only slightly trembed a bit, before snapping out of it and saying* Where this girl *points finger over Kuraihana* is from. You might you be? "Huh...first ice-jin I've ever seen in my life, in person, at least...interesting.." she says in awe. "I wonder if their blood tastes the same as human blood...hmm.." Collie thinks to herself. She says to Ultimate with a bit of a insulted remark on her face. "...It's #00000X. I doubt an Ice-Jin would know where Shinjin is anyway, considering how we're really not on the galactic map anyhow. "But nice to finally meet one." She extends her hand to the Ice-Jin. "My name's Kuraihana. 2nd Council Leader of Shinjin's finest academy.. And 5th best fighter on that planet." The Ice-Jin looks at them, before returning the handshake. "My name is Arcïco. I'm known for, well, I can't really remember, but from what I can remember of my past, I have a terrible cough and I was framed for a crime I know I didn't commit. Nice meeting you too, though. All of you." he says. "It's good to meet you as well. The name is Ultimate or Tre if you prefer. I'm a ultimate saiyan from the planet Grog in the north east galaxy. *He extented his long arm out to the arcico and then back after a while looking around. He had grown rather found of being around all the people "Oh, uh..I'm Collie, and I have no story whatsoever. But it's nice meeting you, too." Collie says to Arcïco. "Hmm...so he has amnesia...then it must taste good!" she thinks to herself. "So.. What brings an ice-jin here to Earth?" She tilted her head, a bit curious as to what he was doing on Earth, as most Ice-Jins were known for taking over.. Her purple hair glimmered a bit. "I mean, not to sound rude or anything.. But usually Ice-Jins are busy taking over other planets." She shrugged. Arcïco looked at her, before breaking out in a laugh. "I take that as a compliment. Most of my species are very rude indeed. I actually came here by accident. It's been some time, but I've adapted to this world's ways. Why I am here I don't know, but I just...want to have fun, if you can say that. But you must excuse me. I have to..run an errand. I'm sure we will meet again." he said, before leaping into the air, and was nowhere to be seen. Lamp, In her super form, Comes flying down and lands, she'd say "Now, Hello." as she licks the lolipop she is holding. Category:Locations Category:Earth Category:Earth RP Areas